1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission joint of the type comprising a body integrally connected to a first shaft which delimits a cavity open at its end opposite the first shaft. Inside the cavity is formed at least one pair of running tracks between which is received a running element connected to a second shaft. A bellows sealing the cavity and a first end of which is connected to the body and the second end of which is connected to the second shaft.
2. State of the Prior Art
Various types of transmission joints are known, such as, for example, a tripod constant-velocity joint, in which joint the fixing of a sealing bellows is effected directly onto a body, also called a tulip. The outer profile of the tulip is complex, and the fixing of the sealing bellows requires numerous machining operations to be carried out on it.